ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot (Lazarus TV Series)
The Pilot Episode is the first episode in the TV Series Lazarus directed and written by Zman700. Characters All of these characters has their first appearance in this episode. * Marcus Jones * David Jones * Jenna Jones * Vulkan * Bolasauran * Jamie Grant * Tony Cook Omnitrix Aliens Only three of the Omnitrix aliens are introduced in this episode. * Heatwave * Spiderwick * Triosaur Story A small spacecraft crash lands in the woods, with a larger spacecraft descending onto the Earth, piloted by Vulkan. Vulkan observes the spacecraft before realising that the object he was looking for isn't there. In the distance, a green glow lights up the sky. Meanwhile, at a local high school, Marcus Jones finishes a soccer match with his friends. He then finds two bullies, Jamie Grant and Tony Cook, beating up a student. Marcus tries to intervene but gets interrupted by his grandfather, David, arriving in his car. Jenna, Marcus' sister, enters the car, with Jenna claiming that their mother said that Jenna needs to study while she is out of the house. The car drives off into the distance, with David exclaiming how good the trip will be. As they arrive at the camp, Jenna decides that she'll go to hire a caravan with David for the rest of the holiday. Marcus, who becomes bored, spots the same green glow in the distance and decides to investigate it. Once arriving at the spacecraft, Marcus finds a watch-like device, which Marcus decides to wear, not knowing who the watch belongs to. Marcus returns to the site, finding that Jenna and David managed to hire the caravan. David spots the watch on Marcus' wrist and tells Marcus he wants to speak to him privately in the caravan. David explains that the watch is actually an Omnitrix, one of the very same Omnitrixes he used back when he was originally in the organisation of the original Plumbers. Back on Vulkan's ship, an informant of Vulkan tells him that the Omnitrix managed to find it's way back to their original enemies, the Jones'. Angered, Vulkan decides to send out the Bolasauran. Marcus decides to use the Omnitrix in the woods, with David explaining to Marcus that he can shapeshift into any alien. Marcus transforms into a fiery alien, which Marcus calls Heatwave. Marcus tests out Heatwave's powers and accidently sets the woods on fire. Jenna spots the fire and realises that Marcus and David are still there. Jenna runs out to the woods and spots David with Heatwave, making Jenna afraid. Heatwave then exclaims to Jenna that he is actually Marcus, which makes Jenna shocked. The trio runs out of the forest, with Marcus turning back into his human form. After the fire has been cleared out by the park rangers, Marcus decides to transform into another alien, this time, transforming into a spider monkey hybrid he calls Spiderwick. Spiderwick tests out his powers and sees a shooting star in the sky. Marcus reverts back to his human form and tells Jenna and David that he saw a shooting star outside, which makes Jenna tell Marcus that shooting stars are not really popular on these types of nights. To shock, the trio hears a monstrous roar outside, which makes Marcus investigate. In the other side of the campsite, a huge T-Rex like figure, which is Bolasauran, wrecks the campsite. Marcus decides to fight the Bolasauran, transforming into Triosaur. Triosaur and the Bolasauran fights, with Jenna and David arriving outside with old fashioned Plumber weapons, something David had inside the car. David and Jenna distract the Bolasauran, while Triosaur saves the civilians. The Bolasauran attacks David, but Triosaur manages to knock down the Bolasauran. Marcus reverts to his human form as a group of people arrives at the campsite, taking away the Bolasauran's unconscious body. One of the men looks at David and the two men exchange nods. Back on Vulkan's ship, Vulkan is informed of the Bolasauran's downfall, which angers Vulkan. Cast * Yuri Lownethal - Marcus Jones, Jamie Grant * Dee Bradley Baker - Heatwave, Spiderwick, Bolasauran, Additional Voices * John DiMaggio - Triosaur, Additional Voices * Kevin Conroy - David Jones * Tara Strong - Jenna Jones * Kari Wahlgren - Additional Voices * Mark Hamill - Vulkan * Scott Menville - Tony Cook Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres